


five times

by revengeavenue



Category: Bandom, Blondie (Band), Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, The Runaways (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, No Dialogue, takes place in 1977
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: The first five times Debbie saw Joan Jett.





	five times

The first time Debbie saw Joan, she understood.

The Runaways were up on the stage in front of her, playing their new material. She understood why everyone was talking about them, why they were becoming icons in the blink of an eye. They were amazing, spectacular even, and Debbie felt oddly protective over them. Well, maybe one of them more so than the others. She couldn't help it.

Debbie's heavily made-up eyes drifted to Joan Jett, watching her play her guitar like she was born doing just that. Her jet black hair seemed to be everywhere, as Joan herself was. Back and forth the stage she went while Debbie's gaze followed. She had something special, for sure. Mesmerized, the moments flew by, and then the show ended.

And Debbie found herself wanting more.

 

The second time Debbie saw Joan, she blushed.

It was kind of embarrassing, admittedly, but at least the lights were quite dim backstage. She was hoping that her makeup stayed in tact during the show, since the humidity in tiny venues tended to melt it right off her face. Despite not having a mirror to check it, Debbie approached Joan. Her heartbeat only became more erratic, and she forgot that she was thirty-two years old for a second. All her emotions stirring together made her feel like a teenager again, with intense reactions to almost everything under the sun.

Joan smiled, and went for a hug. Debbie was just hoping that she couldn't feel her heart beating through her clothes.

 

The third time Debbie saw Joan, she began to fall.

As if she wasn't already falling enough, Joan was sitting so close - close enough that their knees were touching. It drove Debbie crazy, causing her mind to bounce around from one question to another. Was the attraction mutual, or only hopelessly one-sided? Did Joan think about her before she went to sleep at night? And did she even like women in the first place?

Chris took a picture of the two of them, and then another consecutively. Debbie would make sure to harp on Chris later about developing those ones before any of his other photographs, you know, for reasons.

 

The fourth time Debbie saw Joan, they kissed.

Luckily Joan initiated it, because Debbie still felt odd about being the one to do so. Joan was nineteen, although it could be easy to forget sometimes. She didn't act like a teenager, not like her other bandmates.

Debbie could hardly believe it when it happened; their lips connected in the darkness of the nightclub. No one could see them or hear them, which calmed her nerves. Even though Joan was legal, it still felt strange to be kissing someone thirteen years younger.

But the numbers that once swirled around Debbie's brain disappeared once Joan slipped her tongue into her mouth.

 

The fifth time Debbie saw Joan, she told her she was falling in love with her.

Her words were soft and rung true. She couldn't keep it in anymore, not when she was cloaked in the feeling. Chris noticed the way she talked about the rough looking guitarist, noticed the little glint in Debbie's eyes. He could tell how happy Joan made her - she wore her heart on her sleeve, after all.

That night remained significant to them, as they exchanged words with one another. It only took five times, yet Debbie felt safe knowing that the very person she wanted was there to catch her.


End file.
